1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an internal combustion engine having multiple turbochargers fed from a common air inlet housing.
2. Related Art
Turbocharging has grown increasingly important in automotive engineering, due to the ability of turbocharging to increase the specific power output of engines without appreciably increasing weight and package volume. Maximum flexibility for turbocharging, however, does require that turbocharger size be as small as is practicable, to assure that the turbocharger responds promptly to increases in engine load. In turn, this has led to the use of multiple turbochargers with a single engine. Of course, the packaging of multiple turbochargers is a daunting task because of the need to route exhaust as well as intake air flows to and from the turbochargers.
It would be desirable to provide a dual turbocharging system which is more compact, so as to allow easier mounting of two turbochargers in a central location upon an engine, such as atop a V-block engine.